Master of Oblivion
by Drakai
Summary: Jiraiya pushes Naruto in the gorge on the one month brake at the Chunnin Exams. He doesn't summon Gamabunta. Instead he keeps falling. Read and see what he finds in the Darkness of the Abys. Strong\A little Dark\Naruto. Kakashi's a good guy.
1. Fall into Darkness

"Oi, Ero-sannin, what are we doing here?" Naruto was currently standing next to Jiraiya od the Sannin, in a forest a mile from a very deep gorge. He had gotten Jiraiya to agree to teach him, after Kakashi explained that the council forced him to train the Uchiha. Naruto was not happy, but knew Kakashi had no choice, so he couldn't blame him.

"You are going to unlock the Kyuubi chakra. For this to happen, you have to be in a life thretening situation. Sorry about this, Gaki, but it's for your own good."

"Ero-sannin, what the..." He was cut off as Jiraiya launched him into the gorge.

Naruto was panicking. Damned pervert threw me into a gorge. Shit. I gonna die. Somebody HELP!

Jiraiya was now getting nervous. Come on Gaki, summon a Toad. Any toad. Even Gamabunta. How am I gonna explain this to Sensei. And Kakashi will be furious, too. I'm sorry Minato, Kushina, I failed. Jiraiya thought, guilt running through his sistem.

(Hokages office)

"You did WHAT?!?!?!" The Hokage was out of his mind. He had just heard that his unoffical grandson had been sent to his death by his own student. Jiraiya was trembling. He had never seen his Sensei so mad.

"Jiraiya, you'd better pray to every god you know that Naruto appears at the Third Exam. If he doesn't..." He left the threat hanging. "Now get out of my sigth." If Kakashi gets wind of this, he'll go berserk.

(On a cliff near Konoha)

Kakashi sneezed. Why do I have a sudden urge to go berserk and kill everyone in my sight?

'Hey, Kakashi, stop stalling. Teach me a powerful jutsu." Sasuke said. The Emo King had convinced the Council to have Kakashi train him and not the "Dobe", as he Cyclopse wanted. I mean, he needed the power to kill his brother. The dobe was too weak.

The brat is really starting to get on my nerves. Kakashi thought. He then sighed I miss Naruto. he's my favorite student.

(Meanwhile,... somewhere)

Naruto was falling. And he was bored. He was falling for a good couple of hours now. Damn. This almost makes me wish I hit the bottom. He was surrounded by complete blackness. He couldn't see a thing except, oddly enough, himself. He saw his hands as if he was standing in dayligth.

Then, suddenly, he stopped falling, and just hung in mid air. Then, he heard a voice, with no clear indication as to who spoke.

**"Wellcome, Naruto."**

"What the? Who are you?"

* * *

**Well, here's my new story. I know that the first chappter is short, but it was necessary. The other ones will be longer.**  
**The pairings are open. No yaoi. I'm gonna let you chose which girl to give to Naruto, for starters, maybe even Kakashi, if enough people vote for it.**  
**This is Drakai, signing off.**


	2. Let's Welcome Chaos

**The next Chappter of Master of Oblivion**

* * *

(Outside of Konoha gates, day of the Third Exam)

A tall, dark figure was walking toward Konoha. He had a cloak with a hood on, that looked like it shifted with its movement. He walked pass the Chunnin gate guards, not paying them any attention. He smirked (not that you could see it) as he though. _Konoha, get ready to welcome Chaos._

(The Arena)

There were six competitors lined in front of a senbon chewing Jounnin named Genma. There were two missing. Sasuke, the genius of the Uchiha clan, and Uzumaki Naruto, the 'demon brat'. The Hokage looked at the six competitors, worry in his mind. Where are you, Naruto-kun? Alas, he had no choice but to start. He signaled Genma.

"Alright, there has been a change in the matchups." He flipped the board he was carrying to show the fights.

Wasn't I supposed to fight two matches. And they switched Naruto with Sasuke. Troublesome... Shikamaru thought.

"Would all the competitors but Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha go to the competitors box." Neji stayed down, while the rest went off to watch. Sasuke was still nowhere in sight.

An Anbu appeareed besides the Hokage "Sir, we can't find the Uchiha anywhere."

"Very well. He had five minutes. If he does not show up, he will be disqualified. Pass the message to Genma."

"Hokage-sama, please reconsider. A lot of people came here to watch Sasuke Uchiha fight." The Kazekage said, while thinking Damn you, old fossile. First you ruined the fight with Gaara, and now you want to disqualify Sasuke-kun.

"No. Konoha does not tolerate iresponsibility from it's Ninja. The Uchiha has to learn that."

The Anbu told Genma of the Hokage's decision, and he voiced it to the crowd. They were dissapointed, and made it apparent, esspecialy Sakura and the SFC. The Hokage, however, stood by his decision, so they could do nothing about it.

Five minutes later, and Sasuke still didn't show up. "Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified. Therefore, Winned Neji Hyuuga." The crowd booed, but that was all they could do. "Would Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto please step into the ring." Gaara used Suna Shunshin to get down, but there was no sign of Naruto.

Up in the stands, Sakura and Ino were sitting side by side. They were still pissed of about Sasuke not fighting, but now they had a new toppic. "Hah, I bet the Dobe doesn't have the courage to show up." Sakura said, with Ino agreeing. Kiba overheard their conversation and thought. Stupid banshees. Come on Naruto, prove them wrong man.

"Since Naruto Uzumaki is not here, the Winner is...." He was cut off by a strange sight. The edge of the field was pitch-black, and the darkness was spreading. A figure appeared from the darkness. He was 6 feet tall. He had black hair that fell flat around his face (Think Alucard from Hellsing). He wore black combat boots, Anbu style black pants , a tight long sleeve black shirt that showed off his muscles, and fingerless gloves, also black. Over that, he wore a tattered black cload, that seemed to shift like it was made from the Darkness itself. The figure had a mustache and goatee on his face (like Robert Downey Jr. in Iron man), and pitch black eyes. On his left hip was a sword, with only the handle wisible. (I'm not gonna describe it. Look it up on my profile.)

"No need to stop the match. I'm here." He said in a deep, calm voice.

"And, um.... who are you?" Asked Genma. The stranger was about to answer, when the Hokage stood up. "Hey." The figure, as well as everyone lese, turned to him. "You're late.... Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, Jiji. Traffic was a bitch."

Everyone in the stadium was slack-jawed, with their eyes almos out of their skulls. A couple of women had hearts on their eyes, and very dirty thought in their minds, including a Genjutsu mistress, a Torture and Interogation expert, the Inuzuka matriarch and an Anbu with a Neko mask. (Her and Hayate were never engaged.)

"Well, now that you're here, Second Match...." He was once again interupted, this time by a Leaf Shunshin. Kakashi and Sasuke appeared. Kakashi eye smiled "Hey, did we miss anything?"

Genma sweat dropped. "Yeah, you did. Sasuke got disqualified, so Neji won. Next up is Naruto vs. Gara." he said, pointing to the two combatants. Kakashi turned around, and eye smiled when he saw Naruto. This wasn't one of his usualy lazy smiles, but a true, happy smile, though only a few people noticed the difference. "Hey, Naruto. You've certanly changed a lot."

Naruto smiled too. "Hey, Sensei. I have, haven't I. We'll talk later, I got a fight to win."

That was the time that the Uchiha decided to but in. "Hey, how come the Dobe got to fight. It should be me, the last Uchiha, and not a clanless dobe."

"You were late, so you got disqualified. Naruto was on time, so he got to fight. Simple. Now get out of my ring." Genma said, peeved that he got interupted two times.

Sasuke, however, did not take things lightly. He went through hand seals and shot a Grand Fireball at Naruto, who just stood there. Kakashi didn't have enough time to react, and watched in horror as his student got hit. Sasuke smirked. Heh, useless. He then stiffened. Why? Well, because he felt a blade against his throat. There stood Naruto, not a scratch on him. His clothes weren't even singed. He was smirking. "That all you got? Pathetic."

Kakashi was relived that his student was ok. That brat has crossed the line. I'm gonna talk with the Hokage about him. He grabbed Sasuke before he could complain, nodded to Naruto, and Shunshined out of the ring.

"We can finaly start. Second Match: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara... Start!" Genma said, jumping away. He had a feeling that things were going to get ugly.

Gaara's sand launched at Naruto, but he doged to his left. The sand was fast, though, and managed to catch up to him. It grabbed him by his leg and threw him into the wall. Gaara smirked triumfantly.

"Ugh." Naruto grunted as he got out of the wall "OK, no more Mr. Nice Naruto. Oblivion Style: Dark Beam." he made a couple of hand seals and extended his hand. A beam of black energy shot at Gaara, whose sand tried to come to his rescue, only for the beam to shoot through and hit Gaara square in the chest. The Ichibi Jinchuuriki got blastet backwards, and dust started rising in the field. When it settled, there was a dome of sand surrounding Gaara. Naruto narrowed his eyes and drew his sword from it's sheath. He got into the opening stance for his Kenjutsu style, and charged Gaara. The sand once again tried to stop him, and once again it failed. He stabbed his sword in the dome. A blood chiling scream was heard, followed by a "What is this... What is this red thing, Mother?.... This is blood... my blood... THIS IS MY BLOOD!!!!"

The dome than dessolved, leaving a half-transformed Gaara. He used his left hand, wich was covered in sand, and threw Naruto in the walls again. By the time he came out, Gaara had fully transformed. The Sand Jinchuuriki then used the **_Forfced Sleep _**jutsu to bring out the Ichibi no Shukaku. The Sand Demon had a crazed look in his eyes. **"I'M FREE! I'M FREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Naruto looked up and whistled "Damn. That's a big sandbox. I wonder how many kids you could fit there?"

Shukaku lowered his gaze at the black haired Shinobi. **"YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FIRST!!! WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" **the Demon shot multiple bullets of air at Naruto, who just dodged. _Do I bring out the big guns? Yeah, let's show off a little. _he thought.

He jumped to the other end of the arena, and bit both o his thumbs, drawing blood. Spreading his hands wide, he used the bloody thumbs to smear the liquid on his palmes. He then clapped his hands hard. "Oblivion Summoning: " he said, slamming both on the groud "The Four."

(Kage booth)

_When did you get a contract, Naruto-kun? And for what animal? Where have you been this past month?"_

(Arena)

The sky turned blood red, as a large hole opened behind Naruto. A figure on a white, decaying horse rode out. He was wearing a white tunic and he was, like the horse, decaying, like several fatal infections were spread over his body. In his hands he carried a bow, and had a quiver of arrows on his back. He stopped in front of Naruto, his bow ready.

Another figure rode behind the first. He was riding a pale green horse that was all skin and bones. The rider himself wasn't in a better condition. He was very skinny, like he hadn't eaten in years. He had a scale weight in his hand. He stopped to the right of the first rider.

The third rider was a intimidating sight to see. He was riding a fire red warhorse, which had armor on. He himself was wearing armor, too. It was made from plates of metal, black in collor. His helmet had horns on, and he wore a necklace with three animal skulls. His sword was dripping with blood. (There's a picture on my profile.) He stopped to the right of the second rider.

The fourth rider gave everyone a chill, even the Hokage and Orochimaru. He rode on a black horse. He wore tattered black robes, with the hood up, covering his face. In his hands, he had a black scythe with a steel edge. He stopped to the right of the third one.

Naruto smirked "These are one of my summons. Let me introduce them. From left to right it's Pestilence, Famine, War and Death." Everybody paled at the mention of the rider's names. Even Shukaku was shivering at this point

**"The Four Horsmen of the Apocalypse"** he said weakly.

**_"Indeed we are."_** Death answered in achilling voice. (if you have trouble picturing him, put a Dementor from HP on a horse and give him a scythe. He's basicaly the Grim Reaper) **_"And you, Ichibi no Shukaku, shall trouble this soul no farther. We have come on the bidding of Master Naruto, to take your soul to Sentencing. Prepare."_** The four of them surrounded the Ichibi and plunged their hands in him, pulling out a sand brown orb. The sand dessolved, leaving a knocked out Gaara on the floor. They nodded to Naruto, and went back through the hole. Once they were gone, the sky turned back, like nothing had happened.

The crowd was speechless, as was the Hokage and the Konoha 11 and their Senseis. Genma was the first to get out of his shock. "Winner Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smiled as the crowd slowl started clapping.

* * *

**Now, even though this fic has some stuff from religion and whatnot, I want to inform you that I am atheistic. Very much so. I just liked the riders.**

**The Oblivion Style jutsu will be at the end of each chappter, if any new ones arrise, described, and ranked.**

**Oblivion Style: Black Hole**

**The Oblivion version of the Shunshin. Transports the user to the designated place by creating a miniature black hole under the user's feet.**

**Rank: Chuunin**

**Oblivion Style: Dark Beam**

**Shoots a beam of dark energy from the user's hand, or both if he has enough control. The beam is not strong enough to pierce flesh or kill in one shot, but it may brake bones, and hurts like a bitch.**

**Rank: Chuunin**

**Cya, Drakai.**


	3. Chaos that Devours the Snake

**I forgot to tell you, I chose the pairing for Naruto before I even started the fic, so, sorry. She will be introduced in the next chapter. It is a rare pairing, I don't think I actualy even read a fic with her. Try and guess.**

Before Naruto could move up to the spectator area, the Kage booth exploaded in purple smoke, and feathers fell on the stands. _The snake strikes, bearing it's fangs. But the Chaos will drag it to Oblivion._

The Shinobi of the Leaf recognized the Genjutsu, and canceled it. They regruped pretty quickly, and counterattacked the Sand and Sound Shinobi. The Jounnin and Higher-Chunnin fought, while the Lower-Chunnin and Gennin waked up the civilians and got them to shelters.

In the Kage booth, Orochimaru exposed himself. "So my foolish student." Sarutobi said. "You want to destroy Konoha, and impersonated the Kazekage to get the soldiers. But you forgot one thing."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Is that so, Sensei. What, if I may ask?" He than narrowly avoided a slash by a black sword.

"Me." Spoke the darkness, wich dissolved to show Naruto.

"Oh, the Kyuubi brat. You may have defeated Gaara, but I am a Sannin, much more powerful that a lowly Gennin." While he was saying this, the Sound Four surrounded them and made purple barrier that incinerated everything it touched.

"Is that so? Well, we'll see, won't we." Naruto answered, charging Orochimaru with his sword. Orochimaru blocked with the legendary Kusanagi, that he got from his throat. "You know, I prefer a sheath. That's just gross." Naruto commented.

While the two traided blows, Sarutobi was watchin with pride as his grandson bested Orochimaru, blocking his strikes and dealing his own. Orochimaru blocked them, too, but he was having much more difficulty.

Orochimaru hissed. "I planned on saving this for Sensei, but you'll have to do_** Summoning: Impure World Ressurection.**_" Three coffins rose from the ground. On them were kanji for First, Second and Fourth. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sent a bolt towards the last one. "Sorry, Snakey, but I will not fight my father today."

The other two coffins oppened and the First and Second Hokages stepped out of them. "Ah, Monkey it's been a long time." said the First.

"You've grown old." said the Second, causing Sarutobi to sweat-drop, along with Naruto.

"And who are you, kid?" The Second asked Naruto.

"I am Namikaze Naruto, the Last Scion of Chaos." The past Hokages' eyes widened.

"Enough." Orochimaru said, annoyed. "I command you to attack him." He said, putting kunai with strange tags in their sculls.

Naruto grinned a bloodthirsty grin. He made a couple of hand seals and shouted _**"Oblivion Style: Blessing of Khorne" **_His eyes turned from black to red and became slitted. He grew two horns on his head, his skin changed to ash-white, and his fangs grew. **"Do you like it?"** he said in a deep, menacing voice. **"The Blessing of Khorne, a jutsu that allows me to change to a half-demon form, and enhances my stamina, endurance, strength and speed, but also enhances my bloodlust. Now, let's play."**

The battle that followed between the Hokages and Naruto could be better described as a massacre. It took Naruto little time to utterly destroy the two Ninjas. Orochimaru and Sarutobi watched the fight with wide eyes, the Snake Sannin salivating at the display of power. Once beaten, the Hokages' bodies desolved to show two Sound Ninja. Naruto canceled his jutsu and returned to normal. "Oblivion." he started, facin Orochimaru "Do you know this word? It means to be totally forgotten, for all eternity. Now, let the Chaos drag you towards Oblivion." But, before he could finish the snake for good, he called retreat.

All through Konoha, Leaf Shinobi cheared as the enemy Ninja retreated. In the arena, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai sighed a breath of relef, while Kakashi looked at the Hokage booth thinking. _Nicely done, Naruto. Very nicely done._

"So, old man, what do you think of the new me?" Naruto asked Sarutobi. The Third smiled warmly. "But remember, I will take no crap from anyone. If a villager attacks me, i kill him."

"About damn time. Took you way too long to retaliate."

"Yeah, well... Shhh. Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds like... breathing" Seing the Hokage rase an eyebrow he continued. "From the coffin of the Fourth." He approached the coffin and oppened, finding a woman. She was unconcious, and barely alive.

"Come on." he said. "We have to take her to the hospital. She's barely alive.

**Oblivion Style: Blessing of Khorne**

**The jutsu allows the user to transform into a half-demon, gaining some demonic features for a limited time. It enhances strength, endurance, stamina and speed, but also raises bloodlust. If the user does not spill the blood of an enemy, he eventualy looses his mind in the bloodlust, becoming a murderous monster. The user has about an hour before loosing it**

**Rank: Jounnin**

**Oblivin Summoning**

**I forgot this the last chapter. The user summon any of the large number of monsters and terrors (like the Four Horsmen) to do his bidding. I'll introduce the boss summon much later, almost at the end, but Naruto can summon any monster at all. Unlike other summoning contracts, this one requiers the user to state the name of the summon(s)**

**Rank: Jounnin**

**As for Khorne, I'll explain later. This is not a Warhammer crossover, I just used him because I couldn't find a sutable God of Chaos.**


	4. Aftermath

The woman opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she was in the hospital. She looked around closely and gasped when she found Naruto sitting in a chair to the right of her bed, watching her intently. He smiled "You're awake. I'll get the Hokage."

"Hello miss." The Third said when he arrived. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage." the girl nodded.

"We were told by Orochimaru that you executed prisoners of war upon sight." she said, slightly fearful, "What's gonna happen to me?"

"Well, for starters, Orochimaru lied." Naruto answered. "We don't kill prisoners of war. And as for you, I would like to extend an invitation to join the Leaf. In return for any information you know of Orochimaru, you will be given citizenship, and even a chance to join our Ninja program, if you would like so." Sarutobi nodded.

The girl thought about it for a while. She had been very loyal to Orochimaru, but he had used her as sacrifice and left her to the mercy of the Leaf. She found herself hating him more the more she thought about it. She made up her mind.

"Very well, I will tell you all I know." She then explained the reason for the attack. When she finished, the Hokage was deep in thought.

"Tell us your name, miss, and some of your abilities." Naruto said in a kind voice.

"My name is Guren. I have the ability to use Crystal Style and techniques. My Taijutsu and Genjutsu are Jounnin level, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu High-Junnin. I was a Jounnin in Sound."

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face "And as promised I, Namikaze Naruto, Clan Head to the Namikaze clan, give you, Guren, my protection and support. Since you are cleared, follow me to your new home."

It was a simple two story house in a quiet and secluded part of the village. Since the Namikaze clan actualy only had one family, there was no need for a compound. He led her to a room. It had white walls and a bed, dresser and nightstand. "This is your room, Guren." He told her. "I will give you some money to buy some new clothes and furniture. Since you didn't participate in the attack, nobody should recognize you." She hugged him, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You gave me a new life." Naruto just smiled warmly and rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth.

Several weeks had passed from the invasion, and things in the village were looking better than ever. Sarutobi had stepped down while Tsunade Senju took over as Fifth Hokage. Naruto convinced her to come back with a few contracts noone knew where he found.

_Flashback_

_The Council chambers were in an uproar. Sarutobi had just declared Naruto as The Fourth's son, and the civilians would not accept it._

_"Enough!" He roared. "Whether or not Naruto is Minato's son is not up for question. I did not come here to ask you if you accept it, but to tell you that it is a fact. And now, Lord Namikaze has something to say."_

_The meeting was interupted by the arrival of Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sannin. She turned to Naruto "Are you the Fourth's brat who sent the message."_

_Naruto nodded, but was interupted by Danzo. "Lady Tsunade, how wonderful it is that you are back in the vilage. Maybe you would like to consider taking the position of Fifth Hokage?"_

_"Shut up you old war horse. I came here because Naruto said he had something I would like to see. What is it?"_

_Naruto took out two folders. he lifted up one. "I have here the contract for the assassination of Nawaki Senju signed by Danzo, Homura and Koharu. The other folder is the assassination contract of Tsunade's fiance Dan, also signed by the Advisors."_

_The Shinobi Councilmembers had dark thoughts going through their minds, and the Third's face darkened considerably. "ANBU!" three Anbu members body-flickered behind the Advisors. "Take those three to Ibiki. Tell him to take everything he can without killing them or damaging their minds. Lady Tsunade will deal the final blow."_

_"You can't do this Sarutobi!" Homura yelled._

_"Enough. You have overstepped your bounds. You have cost this vilage hundreds of remarcable Shinobi who died because there was noone here good enough to heal them. You also forfited the life of the Fourth's wife and Lord Namikaze's mother, as well as Hitomi Hyuuga, Hiashi's wife."_

_"ROOT, TO ME!" Danzo yelled. Two hundred Anbu Root members vody-flickered to the chamber. Suddenly, clapping was heard. Everyone turned around and saw Naruto clapping with an amused smile on his face, his eyes shining dangerously. "Nice plan, Danzo, very nice plan. What, we're just supposed to give up now that we're faced with two hundred of your soldiers. Well, you forgot one thing."_

_"And what would that be, _Namikaze_?"_

_"Me. __**Oblivion Style: Darkness.**__" A feald of darkness surrounded the Root members. "__**Oblivion Style: OblivionEdge.**__" a Raikiri appeared in Naruto's hand, and he dissapeared into the darkness. Only seconds later, the darkness dissapated and there were two hundred corpses piled up._

_"W-w-w-what was that?" Koharu asked terryfied._

_"Oh, you like it? It's called the Oblivion Edge. I designed it with the help of Kakashi. Now as for you three. There will be no trial. I am your judge, jury and executioner. You will face the Gods, and they will see what punishment is fit for your crimes. __**Hear me Khorne, and grant me my plea. These souls have been stained by the blood of the innocet and pure, and I call upon the Council of Gods. See their crimes and judge them as you see fit. Oblivion Style: Sentencing.**__" A figure appeared behind Naruto. It's huge red eyes stared at the three, who were withering under the glare. It spoke in a menacing, deep, powerful voice. __**"Scion of Chaos, I have judged these three to be guilty of the foulest of crimes. And thus their sentence is this. Ethernal Damnation in the Ninth Circle, where the Kyuubi no Kutsune rules."**____A black hole opened behind them and three red tails pulled them inside. A malicious voice was the only thing anybody heard, saying __**"I'm gonna have fun with these. Thanks kit."**_

_Flashback end_

The following day Tsunade, who had decided to honor her loved ones' memories, was inaugurated. Naruto was also promoted to , Naruto was coming home after yet another council meeting.

"Honey, I'm home." Over the past few weeks, Guren became more and more open, telling Naruto stories about her past life, getting stories about his in exchange. The two spent all their free time together, and slowly fell in love. It took them a while to confess, but they were dating now.

"Hello, dear, how was your day."

"Let me tell you this: I've been to Hell. It had nothing on today."

"Well then, perhaps you could use some_ relaxation_." She mashed her lips on his. He lifted his hands on her shoulders, ready to take the dress she wore off, when an Anbu body-flickered inside.

"Dammit man, can't you use a door." Naruto yelled pissed off.

"Forgive me, Lord Namikaze, but the Uchiha has turned rogue. You were called by Lady Tsunade to lead the retreaval team. Dead or alive." Naruto sighed and went to meet his team. "Oh, dear." he turned around 'If you're not back in thirty minutes, I'm starting without you." Naruto left to the gate. _Uchiha, you are so gonna pay for this little stunt._

**Oblivion Edge**

**An attack simmilar to Hatake Kakashi's Raikiri. Essentialy, a Raikiri with Chaos chakra. Made with the aid of Sharingan no Kakashi.**

**Sentencing**

**Another chakra consuming attack. it seperates the soul of the target, and sends it to the gods to be judged.**


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

"Alrigth, listen up." Naruto said once he met his team. It consisted of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Akamichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. "We have been assigned the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke by Lady Hokage. Dead or Alive." He turned around when someone called his name.

"Please, Naruto, bring him back." Sakura cried. "I tried to talk him out of it, I even offered to go with him, but he..."

"Wait, wait, wait. You offered to go with him?" She nodded. "Anbu!" Four Anbu members Body Flickered next to him. "Take Miss Haruno into custody under charges of atempted treason."

"Naruto! What the hell do you..."

"Now!"

"Yes, Lord Namikaze. This way Miss Haruno." They took her away.

"Now, as I was saying, dead or alive. Kiba, take front with Akamaru, use your smell to our advantage. Chouji behind Kiba, help if needed. Shikamaru behind Chouji, with me behind him. Neji, in the back, use the Byakugan at regular intervals. And go."

It took them half a day to catch up to the Sound Five. "I want you four to go around them. Kiba flank them on the left. Shikamaru the right. Neji, the back. Chouji, get the barrel with our prise to the village. The rest of us will soon follow. But only after we attack."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Well, someone has to take the front. Now move out." Once they all got into position, he ordered the attack. He took the redhead girl, Shikamaru the twins, Neji the spider man and Kiba the fat guy.

The girl jumped back and started to play her flute. Naruto just stood there, and raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to do something."

The girl looked up at him. "Hey fuck you you..." she froze once she got a good look of him. "Hey, what's your name?"

Naruto raised the other eyebrow. "That's not a question one would expect in the heat of battle."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Lord Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Why?" he was even more surprised when he saw tears in her eyes. Just as she was about to answer, another sund ninja appeared. She was an older replica of the girl he fought. The woman frowned and started making hand seals. She was stopped by the other redhead.

"Mom, stop. Look at this."

"What? Why did you stop me." Now everyone was watching them. Even Chouji next to the barrel. The two redheads turned to Naruto, and the older one's eyes widened when she saw him, and started leaking tears, too.

"Naruto." the daughter said. "My name is Tayuya. Uzumaki Tayuya. And this is my mother Kushina. "

"But Kushina was the name of my... mother." Naruto looked at the older redhead. She nodded, tears never stopping, and hugged him as tight as she could. Everyone gawked at the sight.

"But, why with Sound?"

"I wanted to get revenge on Leaf. They told me you were dead."

"Danzo! If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself." He then whispered to the two. "Please, come back. I've lived all my life without a family. Please, be my family." Kushina looked at her daughter and they both nodded. Naruto smiled and Tayuya hugged him, too. The cute family moment was interrupted by another arrival. "I come here to check on the five of you, and I see two of Sound's best ninja trying to defect." the man sneared. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now."

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, get the damned barrel to the village this instant." He snapped at them. Once they were gone, wich was surprising as nobody tried to stop them, he turned to the albino. "You realy are an idiot, aren't you. Didn't the snake warn you of me, or did he intentionaly keep it from you, so you could get killed, hm?" The four Sound members raised their eyebrows. Naruto took a step towards them, ignoring his mother's calls to stop. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" he asked.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"For being Orochimaru's fuck buddy, you sure don't know a lot. My name is Lord Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Last Scion of Chaos. Do you know what this is?" the albino shook his head. "Then, let me show you. _**Oblivio Style: Ultimate Blessing**_." Like when he battled Orochimaru, he began to change, but the changes went on, he grew a tail and two bat-like wings, his feet changed to hoofs. Armor grew out of his body, black in color. When the transformation stopped, everybody but Kushina and Tayuya were sweating. Kimimaro tried to say something, but was impaled by Naruto's sword. He then cut of the albino's head and turned to the other three. They were quickly dealt with, too. He changed back and turned to his family. "Let's go." They walked towards the village.

Tsunade, Guren Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were waiting at the gate. Most of the civilians that passed would be saying that they are surely waiting for the Uchiha to return. They'd be wrong. They were waiting for Naruto. The Gennin came back with a barrel that Jiraiya unsealed. It revealed an unconcious Uchiha. Tsunade ordered to get him to a hospital to wait for his trial. Meanwhile, the rest of the Council came. They wanted to exile the demon brat, but now that he was a Clan Head, it was impossible. So they waited, hoping that he wouldn't come at all. They were dissapointed when three figurest came. Guren ran to hug Naruto, and Sarutobi gasped at the other two.

"Kushina? They told me you were dead."

"Funny, that's the same thing they told me happened to Naruto. Nad now I find him alive and well." Kushina said with an all to sweet smile.

"Good thing I killed Danzo already." Naruto whispered to Guren. She smiled and hugged Tayuya, who was her friend in Sound.

"Lady Hokage." One of the civilians said. "We must have a meeting at once to decide what will happen to the three."

"Three?"

"Yes, the two women from Sound, and _Lord Namikaze_" he sneered. "For bringing two enemy ninja in our village. I propose we give the whores to the Uchiha as wives and kill the demon brat for..." He was stopped by a sword that lodged itself right where his mouth used to bee.

"Any more bright ideas?" Naruto asked sinisterly. "No? Good. What we're gonna do is nothing. Reinstate both Lady Namikazes as Leaf Ninja, and get them to my compound. That will be all." Nobody moved. " I said 'That will be all', maggots!" The civilians ran away, and the ninja went home laughing. Naruto snickered. "Let's get you guys home."

**Ultimate Blessing**

**Similar to the Blessing of Khorne, this is considered the second level. It turns the user inot a demon until canceled, but raises the bloodlust and loweres the time limit.**


	6. Plans in Motion

Naruto sighed to himself, laughing slightly as he gazed at the fool moon that night.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Guren asked, embracing him from behind. He turned to her, wiping a lone tear from his eye.

"No. In fact, nothing could be more right. I just… I never thought I'd actually have a family before. And now I find not only my mother and sister alive, but you enter my life. Will you marry me, Guren?" She said nothing as she rested her head on his shoulder, the couple watching the moon.

"Lord Namikaze, Lord Namikaze!" Three days after his proposal, a Chunnin barged into the training area Naruto was using.

"What is it? Speak, man!"

"Lady Hokage has called for an urgent meeting. Only Jounnin and upper, sir." Naruto nodded and sunk into the portal as the Chunnin went about his business.

"You called?" He rose from the ground behind the Hokage's chair, chuckling as he ducked a paperweight that was pelted by a ticked Tsunade.

"Stupid brat. You're actually the last one here, so go stand over there and let's begin." He scanned the gathered Ninja and went to stand by Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and his mother. When he found his place, all eyes turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya standing by the table.

"Now as you all know, we were recently attacked by the combined forces of Oto and Suna. However, we will not retaliate at this moment, since we do not currently know the location of Oto, and Suna was tricked by Orochimaru to attack us."

"The reason we haven't been able to find Oto's main base." Jiraiya continued. "Is because apparently they don't have one. According to the info given to us by Lady Namikaze, her daughter and Guren, the entirety of Oto's military rotates its base on a three-month basis. They change at least five bases before using any again, and only Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto know of all the locations."

"The Ladies Namikaze have given us ten or so locations across the Elemental Nations. Even though it is more than likely that Orochimaru will compensate for this breach in security by not using any of these, Jiraiya will be visiting all ten locations, marking them with special, unnoticeable Perimeter Seals, which will correspond with one in this office, which will trigger if anyone crosses the perimeter line. If such an alarm is sounded off, two teams of Anbu will leave at once. They have no more than six hours to get to the location and scope it out. This practice will go on until Oto is dealt with permanently." Murmurs were heard going through the Jounnin.

"And what about Suna?" One asked.

"Myself and Jiraiya, along with a few selected Jounnin, will be going over the previous treaty, as well as some other important documents. Once we determine the cause of Suna believing in Orochimaru's trickery, we will begin drafting a new treaty, so that all holes in our alliance are filled. Maybe now that Naruto beat their Jinchuuriki without breaking a sweat, they will be more careful around us."

"And what will happen to the Uchiha?" Naruto asked, getting murmurs in response.

"Well, the Civilian Council is pushing for the Uchiha be pardoned on the grounds of temporary insanity. I would like to hear some suggestions."

"Kill him!"

"Drown him!"

"Burn him at the stake!"

"Chop his dick off, wrap and explosive note around it, shove it up his ass then detonate it!" Anko grinned making everybody take a step back.

"Experiment on him." Naruto said.

"What?"

"Listen, we need to find out more about this Curse Mark, and find a way to at least neutralize it, if not outright remove it. And out of the people that have the Mark in this village, the Uchiha is the only one I'd risk getting killed."

"Alright, we'll go with that solution. Maybe he'll finally be of some use. Jiraiya, as soon as you get back from your mission, start on that." The white haired man nodded. "Alright, dismissed." Everybody exited the room, leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone. "What is it brat?"

"Well, you see… I was hoping you would marry us." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that I'm not flattered kid, but don't you think I'm a little old for you?"

"Huh, what…? No, no, I meant marry Guren and me. You know, as in preform the ceremony."

"Oh. You really need to make that more clear. Of course I will. When's the date?"

"We haven't decided yet, but it won't be too far away from now. I'll keep you posted." He went through the door of the office, leaving a smiling Tsunade behind.

"So, getting married, eh?" Kakashi commented, leaning on the wall by the door.

"I should have known you'd eavesdrop."

"Who, me? Whatever gave you that idea? So who's gonna be your best man?"

"You are."

"I am?"

"Yeah. I can't think of anyone better." Kakashi nodded and smiled at Naruto.

"Hm. Maybe I should buy a tux." He mused as he walked off.


	7. The Black Blood

"This is pure bullshit." Naruto growled a day later, scanning the treaty with the Suna village with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shikamaru. "Who wrote this thing?"

"Well, I'm guessing Danzo, Homura and Koharu." Jiraiya muttered, scowling at the document.

"Well, that would explain it." Tsunade threw away her copy.

"Isn't it strange that, lately, when anything important happens, those three are involved?" Naruto pointed out. Shikamaru had already fallen asleep at this point. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade shook their heads.

"Damn grubby old people." Naruto and Jiraiya sweat dropped at her muttering.

"You do realize you're…" Jiraiya's neck was saved when Naruto cut him off.

"Well, just revise the treaty and things should be fine from now on." He looked out the window. The sun had already set. "It's late, and we've been here all day. I don't know about you two, but I'm going home." He kicked Shikamaru's shin on the way out, waking him up.

Two days later Naruto found himself in a cell with Jiraiya, scanning over a knocked out Uchiha.

"Hm, this is… troubling." Naruto looked at a vial of black blood he got from the seal.

"Why? I mean, I get that it's black blood, but…"

"Here, watch." Naruto cut his palm open. His blood was also black. "This is the blood of the Scion of Chaos. That means that either Orochimaru has one alive in custody, which is impossible since I'm the only one in the last fifty years, or has been raiding our tomb."

"Your tomb?"

"Before a scion dies, he goes to the tomb to lay there with his ancestors. Hi soul goes to Khorne, and their bodies are preserved in the tomb. It's supposed to be sealed." He muttered the last part in thought.

"Wait, how do you know when you're gonna die?" Jiraiya asked.

"Khorne tells us." He chuckled at Jiraiya's look. "It pays to have a god watch out for you, you know."

"So now what?"

"I'm not sure." Naruto scratched his beard in thought. "There are a few ways to purge the blood… Hm, but I don't have any of that." He muttered to himself for a few moments. "And we'll have to deal with the bigger problem here. We have to assume Orochimaru has some supplies, maybe even a body, but I doubt it, since it'd turn to dust fairly quickly. But I'll have to do something about this." Naruto got up and started walking out the door. "We're done here; I'll inform Tsunade if I find something."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To talk to Khorne."

Naruto stepped out of his portal in front of the gorge Jiraiya threw him in, scanning it warily.

"Oh well, here goes." He jumped down. After a few minutes Naruto found himself in the familiar black void.

"**You **_**do **_**know you don't have to do this every time you want to talk, right?" **The Chaos God's amused voice sounded. Naruto appeared in a black throne room, sitting on a comfortable chair in front of a spiky black throne, with a tall man with blood-red shaggy hair in royal black clothes sitting on it. **"Hey there."** He raised a hand in greeting.

"Yeah, I know, but I forgot to set up the shrine and I didn't have time now."

"**Yeah, that thing with Orochimaru's kinda important. What?" **He added, seeing Naruto's look. **"You're the most interesting Scion I've had in decades. Or is that centuries, I forget."**

"Just keep your eyes out of my bedroom." The god gave him an innocent grin. "I knew it. Bloody perverted god."

"**That aside, what's on your mind?"**

"Well, I know of a few ways to purge the black blood from a system, but I don't have any available."

"**Hm, there's the Purification Ritual, Holy Water, Divine Intervention, Blessing of Order and the Rite of Blackfire."** The god scratched his chin in thought.

"The Ritual's out, it'd just hurt me more than help. I don't have any Holy Water, and the closest temples would rather attack on sight then help me." Naruto ticked off his fingers, with Khorne nodding. "Divine Intervention's out, because you're the only god I know. And besides, I doubt any of the others would help the Uchiha. And while we have a standing truce with Order, I doubt they'd help, either. That only leaves the Rite, but I won't do that. The Uchiha's already clinically insane, the only thing he needs is Blackfire."

"**What about that Anko chick?"**

"I think I'll do the rite on her." The god nodded.

"**I can deal with the blood from your sister and fiancée, congratulations on that by the way, but I won't touch the Uchiha. And you're right, none of the others will. We don't like him very much." **Khorne shrugged. **"That only leaves the Water. Try the Temple of Harmony in Hoshi no Kuni. They're nice enough, they might help. And it's on your way."**

"The tomb's on Taro Island, right?" The god nodded. "Which brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"**That is a serious problem." **Khorne frowned, getting serious. **"I thought the enchantments would hold, but the snake somehow managed to break them."**

"If he managed to weaponize the blood I'll have to destroy the bodies." Khorne nodded.

"**Maybe it is better to have urns there." **The god hmmed in thought. **"I'll think about it, and contact you when you get to the tomb."**

"Yeah, alright. Can you deal with the other seals while I'm away?"

"**No problem."** The god nodded, sending him away.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
